the_wizardfandomcom-20200215-history
The Magical Teenagers' Justice Centre (M.T.J.C.)/Plot
Charlie Swan is still shocked and rather angry about what happened the previous day between her, Drew Osbourne and the rest of his friends. Her mother sees her looking fazed and asks her what is wrong, but because Charlie is in a bad mood and is feeling very grumpy she acts extremely sassy, annoying Mary-Lou until they start fighting and yelling at one another. Mary-Lou, sick of her daughter's bad attitude, grounds Charlie, who wishes for a different mother before storming off into her bedroom and looking at pictures of her father and her hanging out. She misses her father deeply, but tries not to cry over it. Charlie then looks out the window and decides to risk going outside and meeting Drew and his friends again, in order to give herself something to do, despite her mother punishing her. Drew, Shelbi Walker and Tyler Goodman just so happen to be looking for Charlie at that moment, as it is their turn to do so. For the last twelve hours the gang have been looking out the window, waiting and hoping that Charlie would come again. An annoyed Tyler suggests that they just stop looking for Charlie as it appears to be totally hopeless, but Drew reminds him that he was the one who made the final decision and he can't take it back, as they promised six hours before. A bored Shelbi wanders into the forest wih Ashley Morgan and Amy Banks, and it is there that they spot Charlie. Ashely and Amy run after Charlie and begin hugging her, which startles her, whereas Shelbi, in a calmer matter, says that they've been looking for her and want to apologize for their actions yesterday. Charlie and Shelbi then shake hands and become friends. Shelbi proceeds to show Charlie around the M.T.J.C. Headquarters when Charlie asks her what an Unknowing is; Shelbi explains that an Unknowing is somebody to either doesn't believe in magic, doesn't know what it is, or doesn't practice it. Knowings, as she continues to explain, are people who believe, understand and practice magic. Charlie asks what, exactly, the M.T.J.C. is, and Shelbi tells her the most important things about the team and what their ambitions are. Charlie still thinks their insane for believing in magic but doesn't like the idea of being called an Unknowing, so she decides she'll she'll stick around. Abby Chadwick and Hayden Brown are making out when an annoyed Blake Perry interrupts them. When Hayden asks what's wrong with him, seeing as he and Abby almost always make out without him bothering, Blake expresses his anger over the fact that Amy barely ever notices him. Hayden sympathizes, but their brotherly moment is interrupted when Cody Wilde announces that Ashley, Amy and Shelbi are arriving with Charlie. When Shelbi comes in, Cody asks her if she's in a good mood and when she says yes he offers to get her something to drink, totally ignoring the others. Amy settles herself near Blake, who starts hitting on her, and she gets up and leaves, leaving Blake feeling very annoyed. That evening, after the gang and Charlie have a few laughs, Charlie decides that she'll sleepover, seeing as "Once my mom figures out I'm not home, she'll literally kill me." Drew and Tyler are watching her sleep when Tyler notes that this is "way too stalkerish; like Bella and Edward". Drew sighs and is about to head off to bed when he tells Tyler that he might have a bit of a crush on Charlie; however, this is something that Tyler has already discovered himself after the day's events and the upset look on Drew's face as he was being steered away from Charlie's sleeping body.